


This Is the Place

by harroldina



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Realization, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: Дик покупает дом в качестве сюрприза для своей невесты в ужасном состоянии и нанимает компанию Nixon Works для капитального ремонта.
Relationships: Kitty Grogan/Harry Welsh, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Договор и смета

Дик определенно сошёл с ума.

Мужчина не переставал думать об этом, стоя перед старым домом, который определенно видал лучшие дни. Он не торопился войти внутрь, ведь память о дырявом потолке и трещинах на стенах ещё была достаточно свежа. Вместо этого Дик обошел дом сбоку и попал на огромный задний двор, который так же нуждался в уходе. Но его внимание сейчас больше привлекало спокойное озеро в двухстах метрах от дома.

Когда риелтор показывал ему дом, явно опасаясь входить внутрь, Дик абсолютно точно не собирался покупать эту развалину. Да, цена была невероятно низкой, но не без причины, ведь полный ремонт влетел бы в копеечку. Но когда Уинтерс вышел на террасу из главной спальни и увидел большое озеро за домом, а также внушительного размера задний двор, то именно тогда он решил, что готов выложить любые деньги за ремонт, лишь бы просыпаться и пить кофе, любуясь этим безмятежным видом.

Спустя две недели все финансовые и юридические вопросы были улажены, и Дик стал полноправным владельцем полуразрушенного дома за смехотворную цену. Риелтор пытался намекнуть ему, что покупка того не стоит, предлагал посмотреть другие дома на берегу реки, но Дик твердо решил. Он не боялся трудностей, которых немало возникнет с ремонтом, потому что было что-то в этом месте, что заставляло его чувствовать себя так, словно он наконец-то дома. И он надеялся, что его невеста оценит и разделит его чувства, когда этот дом превратится в их будущее семейное гнездо.

Изначально покупка дома подразумевалась как свадебный сюрприз для Джессики, с которой он был помолвлен уже полгода. Они ещё не обсуждали свадьбу, решив отложить этот вопрос до тех пор, пока Джесс не закончит аспирантуру в университете Меридиана. На данный момент она готовилась к защите диссертации по клинической психологии, так что разговоры о свадьбе были не за горами.

Они были вместе целую вечность, так что помолвка был вполне очевидным шагом в их отношениях. Дик познакомился с Джесс, когда она только собиралась поступать в аспирантуру, и ему не верилось, что он прошёл с ней весь этот нелегкий путь. Она часто заходила в его пекарню по дороге в университет, в котором читала лекции, а спустя месяц Дик набрался смелости и пригласил её на свидание. С ней было легко и комфортно, и через восемь месяцев свиданий и встреч они наконец-то съехались. За 9 лет отношений они были похожи на уже давно женатую пару, и все друзья мечтали погулять на их свадьбе. Джесс устраивало жить вместе без кольца на пальце, и они никогда особо не обсуждали это, так как у нее было полно забот с диссертацией, а у Дика бизнес, за которым нужно было следить, но в итоге мужчина всё-таки встал на одно колено и сделал ей предложение. Они любили друг друга, у них были стабильные отношения, так почему бы и нет?

Налюбовавшись спокойной водной гладью, Уинтерс вошёл в дом через задний вход. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени займёт ремонт, а также сколько денег он потратит на него, но чувствовал, что он ещё не скоро привезёт сюда Джессику, чтобы сделать ей сюрприз. Пройдясь по первому этажу, Дик решил не подниматься на второй, потому что через 45 минут ему нужно было быть в пекарне, а дорога до города займёт не менее получаса. Бросив последний взгляд на дом, мужчина завёл машину и подумал о том, что пора искать того, кто превратит это в место, где можно будет жить.

* * *

─ Здравствуйте, мистер Уинтерс, ─ раздался голос из-за прилавка. – Вы сегодня рано.

─ Здравствуй, Блайт, ─ улыбнувшись сказал Дик, окидывая взглядом кафе. За столиками было несколько посетителей, пьющих кофе с выпечкой. – Решил заскочить пораньше, у меня сегодня есть несколько дел в городе. Как обстоят дела?

─ Все хорошо, сэр.

─ Ну и славно, ─ ответил мужчина, заходя за прилавок. Взяв фартук, Дик быстро накинул его на себя и взялся за ручку двери, что вела в пекарню. – Китти ещё не ушла?

─ Нет, миссис Уэлш здесь. Пришел большой заказ из школы, она осталась помочь Рэне, ─ ответил Блайт, после чего обратил все свое внимание на только прибывших посетителей.

Дик решил больше не отвлекать парня, мягко закрывая за собой дверь в кафе. В самой пекарне запах выпечки чувствовался куда сильнее, чем в кафе, а значит работа шла полным ходом. Это место существовало уже десять лет, и мужчина был безумно горд тому, что у него всё получилось. Он открыл его после бизнес-школы, работал не покладая рук, но не подозревал тогда, к какому успеху придёт. Сейчас они были основными поставщиками крупных магазинов города, а также он планировал открыть вторую пекарню в конце этого года. Всё шло замечательно.

Здороваясь с сотрудниками, Дик шёл в направлении двух женщин, которые увлеченно обсуждали что-то между собой. Он был рад, что нашёл Китти и Рэне, потому что без них он бы не справился с таким потоком заказов и работой с поставками в другие места. Он не ожидал такой популярности, поэтому, когда пришло время, признал, что ему необходима помощь.

С Китти он был знаком уже много лет. Она была женой его лучшего друга Гарри, который помог ему с открытием пекарни. Однажды Дик пришёл в ним в гости, и пока Кэти готовила ужин, а Гарри водился с ребенком, Дик жаловался другу о том, что тонет в бумажной работе, от чего ему не удается самому ничего печь. Уинтерс любил готовить, ему нравилось работать с мукой, поэтому он и решил заняться этим профессионально. Но быть одновременно владельцем и пекарем становилось всё сложнее. Когда его бокал вина опустел, то он вернулся на кухню ещё за одним, и Китти вдруг сказала, что она слышала весь разговор и готова помочь ему, если он возьмёт её к себе на работу на неполный день. Для начала. Они обговорили все подробности, и Китти начала уже через неделю, а спустя полгода перешла на полный рабочий день, когда дочь пошла в садик. Ещё через несколько месяцев к ним пришла работать Рэне в качестве пекаря и довольно быстро заслужила безоговорочное доверие Дика. После того, как он нанял этих женщин, он мог спокойно работать в пекарне ради удовольствия, а мог и вовсе не работать, ведь женщины прекрасно знали своё дело и успешно справлялись со своими обязанностями.

─ Привет, дамы, как у вас дела? – спросил Дик, подходя к Китти и Рэне, которые повернулись к нему с приветливыми улыбками.

─ Привет, Дик, всё замечательно, ─ сказала Китти, забирая список с заказом со стола. – Я ожидала тебя позже. Тебе нужно подписать пару бумаг.

─ Хорошо, пойдём в кабинет. – Дик направился за женщиной, но тут ему в голову пришла одна мысль. – А вообще знаешь, я тебя догоню, мне нужно кое-что спросить у Рэне.

Китти кивнула, после чего пошла дальше. Уинтерс развернулся и подошёл к девушке, которая уже начала замешивать тесто для кексов. Дик с улыбкой наблюдал за уверенными и отточенными движениями Рэне, пока она не обратила на него внимание.

─ Ты что-то хотел? – спросила девушка, не отвлекаясь от работы.

─ Да. Ты как-то упоминала, что твой парень работает в строительной компании, ─ начал Дик, надеясь на то, что он правильно запомнил. ─ Что-то насчёт ремонта и строительства домов?

─ Ага, Спина работает в небольшой компании, которая занимает ремонтом ветхого жилья, а также строительными работами, ─ ответила Рэне, отмеряя точное количество сахара. – А что?

─ Не могла бы ты дать мне его номер? Я решил сделать сюрприз для Джесс и купил нам дом, но ему требуется капитальный ремонт, ─ признался мужчина, абсолютно уверенный в том, что Рэне никому не проболтается. – Я бы попросил его договориться о встрече с боссом, чтобы обсудить всё. Мне бы не хотелось рисковать и искать незнакомые компании, а так мне будет куда спокойнее.

─ Ух ты, это так здорово, поздравляю тебя! – воскликнула Рэне, неуклюже обнимая Дика, стараясь не задеть его руками, которые были все в муке. – Да, конечно, я скину тебе его номер, как только закончу с тестом.

─ Большое спасибо, Рэне, ─ поблагодарил Уинтерс, быстро чмокнув девушку в щечку.

Дик провёл в кабинете у Китти около получаса, решая рабочие вопросы, а также обсуждая дела с новой пекарней. После этого он ушёл в свой офис, чтобы разобрать оставшиеся бумаги. Через пару минут, как только он сел в кресло, ему пришло сообщение с номером Спины, и он решил сразу же позвонить, не желая оттягивать это дело.

─ Да? – раздался звонкий голос после третьего гудка.

─ Здравствуй, Ральф, это Ричард Уинтерс, ─ представился Дик, надеясь, что Спина его помнит. – Я не отвлекаю?

─ Здравствуйте, нет, у меня сейчас перерыв. Чем могу помочь?

─ Рэне упоминала, что ты работаешь в строительной фирме. Я на днях купил дом в довольно отвратительном состоянии и хотел бы его отремонтировать, ─ начал мужчина, стараясь сильно не вдаваться в подробности. – Ваша компания занимается подобным?

─ Да, мы постоянно делаем капитальный ремонт, ─ серьезно ответил Ральф, после чего добавил, ─ Я могу сказать о Вас боссу и передать Ваш номер, он позвонит, и вы обсудите все детали и время встречи, идёт?

─ Это было бы замечательно, спасибо большое, Ральф, ─ с облегчением сказал Дик, не веря тому, как ему повезло. – Буду ждать звонка.

Несколько часов мужчина провёл в пекарне, разбирая небольшой завал дел, который накопился пока он был занят с покупкой дома. Вечером они с Джесс собирались на ужин к её коллегам, поэтому Дику нужно было ещё заскочить в винный магазин и купить бутылку хорошего вина в подарок. Ему не очень хотелось идти на скучный ужин, но его невеста настаивала, а он не хотел ей отказывать. Один вечер можно было и потерпеть.

* * *

Никс подъезжал к небольшому зданию на окраине города, в котором находилась его компания. Уже будучи на парковке, он услышал звонок телефона, но не спешил отвечать, пока не выключил двигатель. Достав телефон из нагрудного кармана, мужчина слегка напрягся, надеясь, что ничего не произошло.

─ Привет, Кэтрин, что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил мужчина, выходя из машины. – Что-то с Элли?

─ Папочка, привет, ─ раздался тонкий детский голос, после чего Лью облегченно выдохнул. – Я по тебе соскучилась.

─ И я по тебе соскучился, малышка, ─ со счастливой улыбкой ответил мужчина, доставая сигарету. – Мама знает, что ты взяла её телефон?

─ Нет, она в душе, а я должна собираться в школу, ─ грустно сказала Элли. – Может ты возьмешь меня к себе на работу вместо уроков? Я буду очень послушной.

─ А может ты сходишь в школу, а вечером я привезу тебе твоё любимое мороженое, а потом мы посмотрим мультик?

─ Мама снова будет ругаться, что я ем сладости на ночь, ─ ответила девочка, после чего в трубке послышался шум открываемой двери и приглушенный голос. – Ну вот, она пришла за телефоном. Пока, папочка, я тебя очень люблю.

─ И я тебя очень люблю, солнышко, передай трубку маме, - попросил Никс, делая долгую затяжку.

─ Привет, Лью, она тебя не отвлекла? – спросила Кэтрин после небольшой паузы. – Извини, она знает, что нельзя брать телефон без разрешения.

─ Привет, ничего страшного, я был на парковке. – Мужчина закончил курить, после чего выбросил окурок в урну и зашёл в здание. – Можно мне сегодня заехать вечером? Я обещал ей мороженое, а также посмотреть мультик. Надеюсь, ты не против?

─ Да, конечно, заезжай, я приготовлю лазанью, - тут же ответила Кэтрин, после чего добавила. – Планы на выходные в силе? Она очень ждёт поездки к тебе, а мы со Стивом уже забронировали место в гостинице.

─ Да, всё в силе, я заберу её как договаривались.

─ Хорошо, тогда до вечера.

Сбросив звонок, Лью наконец-то обратил внимание на происходящее в мастерской. Юджин и Липтон, как обычно, спокойно сидели на своих местах и занимались делами, пока все остальные смотрели какое-то видео на телефоне и громко смеялись, абсолютно не замечая, что пришёл босс. Стоило ему только прочистить горло, как смех резко прекратился и на него уставилось семь виноватых лиц.

─ Если у нас сейчас нет заказов, то это не значит, что вам всем нечем заняться, ─ с намеком сказал Никс, обводя парней взглядом. – Наведите порядок в инструментах, проведите инвентаризацию, составьте список недостающих основных материалов, чтобы мы были готовы в случае, если скоро появится заказ. А потом можете делать что угодно.

─ Да, босс, ─ раздался дружный хор голосов, после чего все разбрелись по своим углам.

Льюис прошёл к кофемашине, делая себе крепкий черный кофе, как вдруг перед ним оказался один из парней. Мужчина бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, ожидая, когда тот заговорит.

─ Босс, начальник моей девушки купил себе старый дом и ищет компанию, которая приведёт его в нормальное состояние, ─ сказал Ральф, опираясь боком на шкафчик. – Я сказал, что дам Вам его номер, чтобы вы связались и обговорили подробности и время встречи.

─ Замечательно, давай сюда номер, ─ с довольной ухмылкой ответил Никс, делая небольшой глоток кофе. – Вам не помешает наконец-то заняться делом, а то совсем обленились.

─ Но мы же закончили крупный заказ только три дня назад, мы еще даже не успели отдохнуть!

─ Вам дай волю, и вы вообще работать перестанете, ─ засмеявшись сказал Лью, забирая листок с номером потенциального заказчика из рук Спины. – Ладно, пойду звонить. Как хоть зовут его, знаешь?

─ Да, Ричард Уинтерс, ─ сказал Ральф, после чего пошёл на своё место.

Никсон вошёл в свой кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы его не отвлекали голоса парней, когда он будет разговаривать по телефону. Поставив кружку с кофе на стол, Никс открыл окно и закурил очередную сигарету, попутно набирая номер с листка. Прозвучавшее имя казалось ему смутно знакомым, но он не стал заострять на этом внимание, потому что на звонок ответили практически моментально.

─ Да, слушаю? – раздался спокойный и уверенный голос.

─ Здравствуйте, это Ричард Уинтерс? Я звоню вам из строительной компании Nixon Works, мой сотрудник сообщил, что вы заинтересованы в наших услугах, ─ сказал Лью, выдыхая дым. – Я Льюис Никсон, владелец компании, а также инженер-строитель.

─ Да-да, здравствуйте! Спасибо, что так скоро позвонили, я даже не ожидал, ─ в голосе послышалось небольшое смущение, но оно сразу же пропало. – Да, я заинтересован в ваших услугах. Я купил дом, которому требуется капитальный ремонт. Риелтор предлагал мне его снести и построить новый, но я надеюсь, что можно обойтись без этого.

─ Я смогу что-нибудь сказать только после того, как сделаю полный осмотр дома, ─ ответил Никс, делая очередную затяжку и небольшой глоток кофе после. – Вы можете подъехать ко мне в офис в любой будний день с десяти до четырех, чтобы мы обговорили детали, а после нужно будет съездить и сделать предварительный осмотр дома.

─ Я могу подъехать завтра к десяти, и, если будет удобно, после встречи можем сразу съездить посмотреть дом, ─ предложил Ричард спустя небольшую паузу.

─ Да, звучит замечательно, ─ ответил Никс, делая пометку в ежедневнике. – Мы находимся на 22 Lakeville St. До встречи, мистер Уинтерс.

─ До встречи, мистер Никсон.

Лью допил свой кофе, докурил сигарету, после чего с довольной улыбкой вышел к ребятам, предупредив их о возможном заказе. Подойдя к Липтону, Никс попросил его быть завтра в офисе к десяти. Он всегда брал Липа с собой на осмотр объекта, это здорово экономило время, а иногда Лип бывал особенно наблюдательным и замечал то, чего не видел Никс. Они были замечательной командой.

До пяти вечера Лью разбирался с документацией по последнему заказу, приводя её в порядок для возможной отчётности. Он не любил копаться в бумажках, но понимал, что лучше сделать всё сразу, чем потом разбираться и психовать. Никсу больше нравилась сама работа на объектах, хоть он и не занимался непосредственно ремонтом. Ему нравилось приводить в порядок дома, хотя все его друзья в начале посоветовали бы ему привести в порядок свою жизнь, а не сублимировать подобным образом.

Когда все бумаги были в порядке и лежали на положенном месте, Лью закрыл офис и направился к машине, ведь ему уже пора ехать на ужин, а перед этим нужно было еще заскочить за мороженым. Он не понимал, чем заслужил безоговорочную любовь своей дочери, но не хотел от неё отказываться. Мужчина боялся, что развод ощутимо повлияет на его отношения с Элли, но девочка была мудра не по годам и понимала, что отец её очень любит и хочет быть с ней, не смотря на то, что больше не живёт с ней и мамой. Кэтрин шла на встречу и вела себя максимально дружелюбно, и Никс не понимал, чем он и это заслужил. Он был отвратительным мужем, да и отцом, и хоть Элли и не помнила его пьяным из-за маленького возраста, но Кэтрин прекрасно помнила и вряд ли когда-то забудет об этом.

Спустя сорок минут Никс припарковался у своего старого дома, который после развода оставил жене и дочке, чтоб не травмировать девочку ещё и переездом. С контейнером любимого мороженого Элли, Лью зашёл в дом без стука, сразу же направляясь на кухню, где был Кэтрин. Поздоровавшись и перекинувшись парой фраз, мужчина пошёл в детскую, чтобы обнять дочь.

Вечер прошёл великолепно. Они с Элли лечили её игрушки, пока Кэтрин не позвала их ужинать. После невероятно вкусной лазаньи, по которой Никс здорово скучал (он никогда не готовил дома, предпочитая домашнему ужину пол бутылки виски), он включил Рапунцель на телевизоре, потому что его дочь могла смотреть этот мультик без перерыва, принёс мороженое из холодильника, и они лежали в обнимку на диване, смотря мультфильм и поедая мороженое прямо из контейнера, пока Кэтрин принимала ванну и занималась своими делами. Он давно не проводил так время с дочкой, последний заказ был невероятно сложным и изматывающим, что он с трудом находил время, чтобы заехать к Элли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы забирать её к себе. Он надеялся, что его новый возможный заказ будет полегче, потому что иначе дочь может сильно расстроиться, а он ненавидел видеть её расстроенной.

Когда мультфильм закончился, Никс сам уложил Элли в кровать, которая уже клевала носом к самому концу. Поцеловав её в лоб на прощание, мужчина вышел из детской, поблагодарил бывшую жену за ужин, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и поехал в свою квартиру.

Дом встретил его не самым лучшим запахом, а также горой мусора. Никс никогда не был чистоплотным, но когда он был женат, то хотя бы старался делать вид. Сейчас же никому не было дела до того, как он живёт, так что квартира выглядела как помойка. Тяжело вздохнув, он прошёл вглубь комнаты, пока не нашёл полную бутылку виски. Открыв её, он сделал глоток прямо из неё, ведь у него определенно не осталось чистых стаканов. После ещё пары глотков, Никс подкурил сигарету и принялся собирать весь мусор и грязную одежду, чтобы с чистой душой снова устраивать помойку в течение следующих нескольких недель.

Когда вновь стал виден пол, а в подвале дома стирались его вещи, Никс загрузил посудомоечную машину и продолжил опустошать бутылку виски, сидя на кухонном островке и смотря в окно, где стремительно смеркалось. Завтра к 10 ему нужно было быть в офисе, а значит придётся ограничиться лишь одной бутылкой, ведь ему не хотелось бы потерять возможного клиента.

* * *

Когда Дик вернулся домой с утренней пробежки, Джессика уже проснулась и варила кофе. Он прошёл на кухню, поцеловал её в щеку и пошёл в душ, ведь через полтора часа у него была назначена встреча с мистером Никсоном, значит времени оставалось ровно на то, чтобы помыться и позавтракать.

─ Ты сегодня собираешься в пекарню? – спросила Джесс, ставя перед Ричардом кружку с кофе. – Я, наверное, буду поздно, у меня встреча с Дэйвом по поводу диссертации, так что ужинай без меня, хорошо?

─ Да, загляну, у меня ещё несколько дел в городе, ─ ответил Дик. – Хорошо, милая, береги себя.

Он поцеловал её на прощание, после чего она выпорхнула из квартиры, оставив после себя шлейф любимых духов. Чем ближе была защита её диссертации, тем больше времени она проводила в университете, пытаясь довести свою работу до совершенства. Дик думал, что если бы он не ждал её дома каждый день, то она бы оставалась спать в своем кабинете.

Спустя сорок минут Ричард полностью одетый и собранный шёл к своей машине, думая о том, что нужно было оставить дома пиджак и ограничиться только рубашкой, потому что сегодня явно будет жаркий день. Закрыв дверь, он проверил, взял ли всё необходимое с собой, после чего завёл двигатель и поехал на встречу, слегка нервничая.

Подъехав к нужному зданию, Дик в уме прикинул, что оно находилось довольно близко от того места, где будет новая пекарня. На парковке стояло всего две машины, так что проблем с местом не было. Выйдя из машины, Ричард посмотрел на часы – он приехал вовремя, до встречи оставалось всего 5 минут. Решив не ждать снаружи, мужчина прошёл внутрь, где его встретила спасительная прохлада.

Изнутри помещение выглядело довольно просто, но со вкусом. В углу за столом сидел молодой мужчина, что-то делая в своём телефоне. Когда он услышал шаги, то поднял свою голову и встретил Дика вежливой улыбкой.

─ Здравствуйте, Вы, наверное, мистер Уинтерс? – спросил мужчина, откладывая телефон. – Мистер Никсон уже на месте, можете проходить дальше по коридору, дверь его кабинета в самом конце.

─ Здравствуйте, спасибо, ─ вежливо ответил Дик, направляясь дальше, следуя указаниям.

Не успел он постучать в дверь, как она распахнулась, и на него чуть не налетел мужчина с легкой щетиной, который был чуть ниже его. Ричард успел сделать шаг назад и выставить руки вперёд, удерживая их обоих от столкновения.

─ Боже, простите, ─ раздался слегка хриплый голос. – Вы должно быть мистер Уинтерс? Здравствуйте, я Льюис Никсон.

Мужчина протянул ему руку, и Дик с готовностью её пожал. Хватка Никсона была на удивление крепкой и уверенной, но с виду он казался немного помятым и заспанным. Ричард уловил еле заметный запах ещё не до конца выветрившегося алкоголя, но не стал заострять на этом своё внимание.

─ Здравствуйте, можно просто Ричард, ─ ответил Дик, проходя в кабинет вместе с Никсоном. – Я не рано?

─ Нет-нет, Вы как раз вовремя, ─ сказал Никс с очаровательной улыбкой. – Присаживайтесь здесь. Не хотите чай или кофе?

─ Нет, спасибо.

─ Хорошо, тогда, если вы не возражаете, перейдём сразу к делу, ─ продолжил Лью, садясь за стол перед Ричардом. – Я Вам объясню принцип работы, после чего мы поедем на участок и посмотрим объект, чтобы провести полный осмотр и решить, возможен ли ремонт.

Вместо ответа Дик просто кивнул, абсолютно готовый слушать мужчину.

─ Замечательно, ─ с улыбкой сказал Никс, после чего начал объяснять.

Это заняло не более десяти минут. Ричард внимательно слушал всё, что говорил мужчина, всего лишь пару раз прервав его, чтобы задать интересующие вопросы. Никсон говорил по существу, не пытался заговорить зубы или как-либо запутать Дика. По его речи было видно, что он профессионал и просто занимается своим делом, не стараясь при этом навязаться. Как только Никс закончил объяснять, они не стали терять время и решили сразу же поехать на участок. Выйдя из кабинета, к ним присоединился ещё один мужчина, который представился как Карвуд Липтон. Дик сказал им адрес дома и поехал на всякий случай первым, если вдруг они сразу не найдут дорогу.

Подъезжая к участку, Никс сразу критически посмотрел на дом, переглядываясь с Липтоном. Его надежда на то, что заказ будет легким, абсолютно не оправдалась. Возможно, что это будет одним из самых сложных заказов за все его годы работы.

Когда они припарковались перед домом, Никс посмотрел на его хозяина и заметил слегка виноватый вид, что его позабавило. Похоже Ричард осознавал, что это вряд ли будет простой заказ, и ему от этого было стыдно, словно он не хотел причинять столько неудобств. С таким Лью сталкивался впервые.

─ Мы начнем с внешнего осмотра дома, после чего нам нужно будет осмотреть подвал, и так этаж за этажом, ─ сказал Никс, доставая блокнот. Липтон уже стоял наготове со своим, не сводя взгляда с крыши. – Можете подождать нас внутри, это займёт где-то пять-десять минут.

─ Я буду ждать вас на заднем дворе, ─ кивнув ответил Дик, после оставляя их одних.

Никс переговорил с Липтоном, после чего они принялись за осмотр. Дом был в ужасном состоянии, это можно было сказать даже с первого взгляда, и Лью не представлял, что их ждёт внутри. Им определенно придётся укреплять фундамент и менять покрытие крыши, и если они заметили всё это только при внешнем осмотре дома, то внутри работы определенно будет не меньше. Когда пришла пора заходить в дом, Никс пошёл на задний двор и заметил Ричарда, который не сводил взгляда с озера. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным и расслабленным, что Льюис стал понимать, почему он купил этот участок. Дело было совсем не в доме.

─ Ричард, мы закончили, пройдёмте внутрь, ─ сказал Никс с небольшой заминкой. Почему-то ему было неудобно тревожить Уинтерса, когда он явно наслаждался спокойствием этого места.

─ Да-да, конечно, ─ вынырнув из своих мыслей ответил Дик, проводя мужчин в само здание.

Зайдя внутрь, Никс был приятно удивлен. Да, ремонт здесь определенно требовался, но всё было не так ужасно, как он боялся. После того, как они здесь поработают, это место будет довольно милым, и у Никса уже начала складываться картинка в голове, как всё может выглядеть в будущем. Оставалось надеяться, что мнение Ричарда не будет диаметрально противоположно мнению Лью, потому что всё-таки это будет дом Уинтерса, и именно для него делается ремонт. Возможно, что он видит это место совершенно иначе, чем Никс, и ему придётся с этим смириться.

Где-то через сорок-пятьдесят минут осмотр был полностью завершен. Ричард вновь ждал Никсона и Липтона на заднем дворе, пока они в доме обменивались мнением и наблюдениями. Карвуд с сомнением относился к этому проекту, он был согласен с риелтором, что куда проще снести и построить здесь новый дом, но к Никсону пришли с желанием отремонтировать, значит ему нужно было опираться именно на это.

Выйдя на задний двор, Никсон пошёл к Ричарду, снова собираясь отвлечь его от созерцания. Мужчина поймал себя на мысли, что если Уинтерс всё-таки согласится на их услуги, то на ближайшие месяц-два Никс будет видеть это озеро каждый день. Это определенно будет самое лучшее рабочее место, которое у него когда-либо было. До ближайших соседей было десять минут пути, здесь было тихо и спокойно, открывался замечательный вид на зеленые холмы, а по бокам участок был окружен лиственными деревьями. Льюис понимал, почему Ричард хотел здесь жить. Быстро бросив взгляд на руки мужчины, Никс не заметил обручального кольца и слегка нахмурился. Такой дом больше подходил для семейной пары с собакой и детьми.

─ Ричард, мы закончили, ─ негромко сказал Никсон, поравнявшись с мужчиной. – Проедем обратно в мой офис и там всё обсудим.

По дороге в офис Никс с Липом обсуждали примерную смету, план и сроки выполнения основных работ. Лью нравилось брать новые заказы, от этого его мозг начинал работать на полную катушку, а времени на мысли о своей жизни практически не оставалось. Он погружался в проект полностью, отвлекаясь только по ночам, когда оставался наедине с собой, от чего глушил вновь появлявшиеся мысли своим любимым виски. Но в любом случае во время работы он пил куда реже, чем в те короткие перерывы, когда заказов не было. Ему, наверное, повезло, что появился Ричард с его старым домом, иначе Никс бы ушёл в запой и испортил бы всё то хорошее, что осталось в его жизни.

Когда они снова оказались в кабинете Никса наедине, Лью попросил Лаза сделать им кофе. Он сегодня не завтракал, потому что опасался, что его стошнит после вчерашней бутылки виски, но голод давал о себе знать. Ему предстоял ещё один подробный разговор с Ричардом, после которого он наконец-то сможет сходить пообедать.

─ И снова перейду сразу к делу, ─ сказал Никс, сделав глоток кофе. – Дому требуется усиление и ремонт фундамента, полная замена покрытия крыши, укрепление стен, ремонт пола, а также замена всей проводки. – Ричард не выглядел удивленным, держа свою кружку с кофе и внимательно слушая. – Это только основная часть работ, которая займёт около месяца. Далее последует косметическая часть, которая займёт, как минимум, три недели. Зависит от ваших пожеланий и планов на внутреннюю отделку.

─ Хорошо, ─ ответил Ричард, слегка нахмурившись.

─ Если Вы заинтересованы работать с нами, то я подготовлю контракт и подробную смету с планом для основных работ. На это нам потребуется три-четыре дня, после чего Вам нужно будет снова прийти, ознакомиться с бумагами и подписать, если Вы будете со всем согласны, ─ сказал Никс серьёзным тоном. – Так же нам потребуется немало встреч для согласования дальнейших работ, в случае если вы захотите сделать перепланировку дома, а также, естественно, обсудить косметическую часть. Что скажете?

─ Меня интересует финансовый вопрос.

─ Понимаю, ─ кивнув ответил Льюис. – Сложно сказать навскидку, сколько денег потребуется, я подготовлю цифры, когда составлю смету. Но будьте уверены, что вы наверняка выложите за ремонт в 3-4 раза больше той суммы, которую вы отдали за сам дом.

─ Хорошо, это не проблема, - просто ответил Ричард, ставя пустую кружку из-под кофе на стол. – Да, я заинтересован работать с вами, можете готовить документы.

Ещё некоторое время они обсуждали рабочие и финансовые вопросы, после чего Дик пожал руку Никсона и вышел из кабинета, направляясь в пекарню. Никс провожал мужчину задумчивым взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не вышел из здания. Опомнившись, Лью отвёл взгляд от двери, закурил и пошёл к Липу, чтобы попросить того составить смету. Проговорив с ним все важные моменты, Никс зашёл к Уэбстеру и попросил скинуть ему черновой вариант договора на почту. Когда всё было улажено, Никсон пошёл в ближайшую кофейню, чтобы наконец-то пообедать.

* * *

Через пять дней Ричард вновь сидел в кабинете Никса, внимательно просматривая договор. Он рассказал о своей покупке и последующем ремонте Гарри, который, не без доли здравого смысла, решил, что Дик сошёл с ума. Уэлш хотел приехать сегодня вместе с Уинтерсом и просмотреть договор, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии подводных камней, но Ричард и сам прекрасно разбирался в бизнесе и всех бумагах, чтобы знать, на что нужно обратить внимание.

После изучения договора, Ричард и Льюис принялись за обсуждение ремонта. Никсон предлагал варианты, показывал ему возможности на чертеже дома. Дик не особо задумывался о том, как дом будет выглядеть изнутри, ему было важно, чтобы он был целый и безопасный, ведь его больше волновал вид из окна на озеро. Ричард с интересом слушал Никса, замечая, что тот сегодня был идеально выбрит.

Льюис предлагал снести стену между кухней и столовой, тем самым объединив пространство. Никсон, кажется, понимал, что Ричарду нравится вид на задний двор, потому что следующим предложением было поставить панорамные окна, чтобы можно было в любое время дня и ночи любоваться природой с кухни. Дик оценил эту идею, как и множество других. Шаг за шагом, видение дома в голове Никса перешло и в голову Ричарда, так что он решил довериться мужчине в этом вопросе. По крайней мере, пока что его всё абсолютно устраивало, и у него не было подозрений о том, что с него хотят содрать побольше денег.

Когда обсуждение подошло к концу, и они пришли к полному соглашению на данный момент, Ричард поставил свою подпись на договоре, даже не подозревая, как это изменит его жизнь.


	2. Фундамент

Подъезжая к дому Кэтрин, Никс открыл окна машины, чтобы выветрить табачный дым. Он знал, что встретит нового парня своей бывшей жены, заезжая забрать дочь на выходные, и жутко из-за этого нервничал, куря одну сигарету за другой. Элли значила для него буквально весь мир, и Никс боялся, что его место займёт Стивен, ведь он проводит с ними куда больше времени, чем сам Лью.

Когда Никсон зашёл в дом, на него тут же налетела Элли, на спине которой был рюкзак. Она всегда брала с собой этот рюкзачок, когда оставалась у него на несколько дней. Льюис поднял её на руки и звонко расцеловал в обе щеки, пока она со смехом пыталась увернуться от слегка колючих щёк.

– Привет, малышка, – с улыбкой сказал Никс, ставя дочь обратно на пол. – Готова к ночёвке со мной?

– Готова! – ответила Элли, протягивая маленькую ладошку отцу.

В этот же момент в гостиную вышла Кэтрин, а следом за ней Стивен, который выглядел чуть старше Никсона. Он был одет в джинсы и рубашку с закатанными рукавами, а на его левой руке были весьма дорогие часы. Лью обратил на них внимание, и на мгновение у него мелькнула мысль о том, что Кэтрин всегда умела выбирать успешных мужчин с хорошим заработком.

– Привет, Кэтрин, – поздоровался Никс, после обращаясь к мужчине и протягивая ему ладонь. – Привет, Льюис Никсон.

– Стивен Джонс, – представился мужчина, пожимая руку.

– Нам уже нужно выезжать, – сказала Кэтрин, посмотрев на часы. – Лью, если что-то случится, сразу же звони.

– Да, конечно.

Кэтрин крепко обняла и расцеловала дочь, попросив её напоследок вести себя хорошо. Стивен погладил Элли по волосам, и девочка улыбнулась ему так, что сердце Никса пропустило удар. Похоже Элли и Стивен хорошо ладят, и Льюис был этому рад, но он не мог перестать думать о том, что, возможно, скоро больше не будет нужен своей дочери так, как раньше.

После того, как Элли была надежда пристегнута ремнями безопасности, Никс помахал из окна Кэтрин и Стивену и выехал с подъездной дорожки. У него было целых два дня наедине с дочерью и множество планов, которые, как он надеялся, ей понравятся.

– Чем займемся сначала, солнышко? – спросил мужчина, не сводя взгляда с дороги. – Хочешь чего-то или может куда-нибудь?

– Я хочу торт, – сказала Элли тоном, давящим на жалость. Она умела манипулировать Никсом так, как никто другой. – Хотя бы маленький кусочек, ну пожалуйста!

Проезжая по улице, Никс заметил вдали пекарню, о которой слышал от парней. Спина однажды приносил пончики оттуда в офис, и они были довольно хороши. С притворным тяжелым вздохом, Лью припарковался у неё, замечая ещё более ослепительную улыбку дочери, чем та, которую она подарила ранее Стивену. В голове Никса тут же сровнялся счёт, и он с довольным видом повёл Элли внутрь кофейни, которая находилась в том же здании, что и пекарня.

Как только они вошли, их окружил невероятный аромат всевозможной выпечки. В кафе была только два посетителя, которые сидели за одним столиком, но полки стояли полупустые. Никс хотел взять пирожные с собой, но, посмотрев на Элли, которая с любопытством рассматривала кофейню, он решил остаться и перекусить здесь, ведь дочери это место определенно понравилось.

За длинным прилавком был молодой парень, который шёл к ним с вежливой улыбкой. Когда он встал напротив них, Никс заметил табличку с именем на его форме, на которой красивым почерком было написано «Блайт».

– Здравствуйте, могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил Блайт, переводя взгляд с Никса на Элли и обратно.

– Да, здравствуйте, – ответил Лью, окидывая взглядом ассортимент. – У вас есть пирожные или торты?

– Конечно, я Вам покажу, – с готовностью сказал парень, проводя их дальше от кассы. – Обычно у нас богаче ассортимент, но во время обеда витрина стремительно пустеет. Минут через десять будет пополнение, если Вам ничего не захочется из этого ассортимента.

– Спасибо, мы сейчас посмотрим. – Никс вежливо улыбнулся парню, после чего тот отошёл за кассу. Повернувшись к дочери, Лью спросил её, – Ну что, тебе что-то нравится? Может ты хочешь какой-нибудь пирог или булочку?

– Нет, я хочу тортик, – помотав головой ответила Элли, впиваясь глазами в витрину, просматривая пирожное за пирожным. – А можно мне несколько? Они все такие красивые, я не могу выбрать.

– Солнышко, ты ведь просила один кусочек, – сказал мужчина, после чего взгляд дочери стал грустным. – Давай мы сегодня попробуем одно, а завтра приедем и попробуем другое? А перед тем, как отвезти тебя в воскресенье к маме, мы заедем и попробуем ещё одно. Договорились?

\- Спасибо, папочка, – счастливо улыбнувшись сказала Элли, крепко обнимая отца. – Тогда можно мне вот это розовое с цветочками?

Никс купил дочери пирожное, которое она выбрала, и чай с молоком, а себе черный кофе и сэндвич с курицей. Они удобно устроились в углу кофейни у окна, после чего принялись за еду. Элли очень аккуратно ела свой десерт, не забывая запивать его чаем, а Лью с большим удовольствием наслаждался своим сэндвичем, который был весьма хорош.

Пока они ели, Элли рассказывала о своей неделе в школе, а Никс тем временем внимательно её слушал и спрашивал о том, что нового она узнала или подружилась ли она с кем-нибудь. Его дочь была само очарование и дружелюбие, но также была безумно застенчивой и скромной, от чего у неё не было друзей. Лью знал, что Элли из-за этого чувствует себя очень одинокой, и сильно переживал за неё.

– Я познакомилась с одной девочкой, – с гордой улыбкой наконец рассказала Элли, доедая пирожное. – Она ходит со мной на плавание по четвергам. Её зовут Амелия. Мама сказала пригласить её к нам в гости.

– Она тебе нравится? – с неподдельным интересом спросил Никс, делая большой глоток кофе. – Ты хочешь с ней подружиться?

– Да, она хорошая. Нам нравятся одни и те же комиксы.

Льюис улыбнулся дочери, как вдруг дверь за прилавком открылась, и оттуда вышел Ричард Уинтерс в фартуке, выкатывая стойку с выпечкой. Никсон с удивлением смотрел на него, невольно подслушивая его разговор с парнем за кассой.

– Блайт, нужно разложить выпечку на витрины, – сказал Уинтерс, снимая с себя фартук. – Я бы разложил сам, но мне нужно было выехать ещё пять минут назад.

– Да, конечно, мистер Уинтерс, – ответил Блайт, расставляя поднос за подносом на свои места. – Хорошего вам вечера, сэр.

– И тебе, Блайт, – с улыбкой сказал Дик, выходя из-за стойки.

В этот же момент Ричард пересекся взглядом с Никсом, и в глазах Дика промелькнуло удивление, которое определенно только усилилось, когда он увидел рядом с Лью маленькую девочку. Спустя мгновение он подошёл к ним и протянул руку в знак приветствия.

– Здравствуйте, Льюис, – поздоровался Уинтерс, после чего повернулся к Элли. – И Вас приветствую, маленькая мисс.

Девочка засмущалась и тихим голосом сказала «здравствуйте», а Никс мягко рассмеялся, пожимая теплую ладонь Ричарда.

– Здравствуйте, Ричард.

– Не ожидал Вас увидеть раньше понедельника, – с легкой улыбкой сказал мужчина.

– Да, это взаимно, – вновь рассмеявшись ответил Никс, после чего добавил. – Мы с моей дочкой Элли зашли купить ей пирожное, и в итоге решили посидеть здесь и перекусить. Здесь классные сэндвичи.

– И вкусные тортики, – робко добавила девочка, вызывая у Ричарда легкий смех.

– Спасибо, я передам Бэйбу, что вы оценили его работу.

– Вы здесь работаете? – с интересом спросил Никс.

– Это моя пекарня, – ответил Ричард со скромным видом, словно не хотел хвастаться, после чего добавил шутливым тоном, – Я и владелец, и пекарь на пол ставки.

И тут Лью вспомнил, почему имя Ричарда Уинтерса показалось ему знакомым, когда он услышал его от Спины. О пекарне Ричарда несколько раз писали восторженные отзывы в местной газете, а также неподалеку от офиса Никсона скоро будет открытие второй. Похоже, что Никс в скором времени будет часто туда заглядывать, хотя бы ради этих сэндвичей.

– Ну, могу Вам сказать, что Вы приобрели нового постоянного посетителя, – сказал Лью, переводя взгляд с Ричарда на дочь. – И одну преданную поклонницу.

– Я очень рад, – с теплой улыбкой ответил мужчина.

Так как Никс с Элли уже закончили с едой, они вышли на улицу вместе с Уинтерсом, шагая к своим машинам. Только сейчас Лью заметил машину Ричарда, которая стояла неподалеку от его собственной. Они шагали по парковке в молчании до тех пор, пока не пришло время прощаться.

– До понедельника? – спросил Никс, открывая дверь для дочери. – Если только мы не пересечемся снова в Вашей кофейне.

– Кто знает, может Вам повезёт, – ответил Уинтерс, мягко рассмеявшись. – Приятно было познакомиться, Элли. До встречи, Льюис.

– До встречи, Ричард.

Никс осторожно выехал с парковки, бросая взгляд на мужчину в зеркало заднего вида, но Уинтерс уже скрылся в машине.

Через пятнадцать минут Лью с Элли заходили в его квартиру, где сегодня было куда чище, чем обычно. Весь алкоголь был убран в верхний шкафчик на кухне, в холодильнике были свежие фрукты и овощи, молоко и апельсиновый сок, в морозилке лежало любимое мороженое дочери, а на столике в гостиной было разложено несколько настольных игр. Никс был готов к выходным с Элли, он продумал абсолютно каждую мелочь.

Пока Элли лежала на ковре и раскрашивала карандашами новую раскраску с динозаврами, Лью начал готовить ужин, каждые десять минут проверяя дочь. Он не так часто готовил, но не был совсем бесполезным. Включив радио на небольшую громкость, мужчина чистил овощи, чувствуя, как расслабляется, что случалось крайне редко.

– Папочка, можно мне стакан сока? – раздался голос за спиной Лью.

– Конечно, милая, сейчас налью, – ответил Никс, быстро ополаскивая руки под водой. – Ты ещё не голодная?

– Нет, я наелась пирожным, – сказала Элли, забирая стакан сока из рук отца. – Спасибо большое.

Никс улыбнулся дочери, после чего вернулся в готовке. В процессе он неожиданно вспомнил о сегодняшней встрече с Ричардом и новой информации об этом мужчине. Забавно, но зная теперь о профессии Уинтерса, Никс не мог представить его никем иным, кроме как пекарем. Казалось, что это именно та профессия, которая идеально подходила Ричарду, хотя Лью абсолютно ничего не знал о нём. Уинтерс казался Никсу образцом добропорядочного мужчины, наверняка он не пил и не курил, вовремя платил налоги, не ругался и ходил в церковь каждое воскресенье. Профессия пекаря просто замечательно вписывалась в этот образ. Усмехнувшись этим мыслям, Никс решил перестать думать о Ричарде, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на ужине. Следующие пару дней всё его внимание должно быть посвящено дочери и только ей.

* * *

Припарковавшись у здания университета, Ричард позвонил Джессике, сообщая ей, что ждёт её на улице. Сегодня они собирались на день рождения дочери Гарри и Китти, ей исполнялось 5 лет. На заднем сидении машины лежала огромная подарочная коробка, под оберткой которого было LEGO. Одди очень любила собирать что угодно, так что Дик надеялся, что ей понравится.

Через пару минут из здания вышла Джесс, садясь на пассажирское сидение. Ричард быстро поцеловал невесту, после чего они поехали на праздник, где их уже ждали. Джессике пришлось задержаться в университете, из-за чего они опаздывали на двадцать минут.

– Как продвигается работа с диссертацией? – спросил Уинтерс, пока они стояли на светофоре. – Тебе не помешает немного отдыха, милая. Может съездим завтра к твоим родителям? Подышишь свежим воздухом, проведаешь Лесли, может даже покатаешься на ней.

– Я бы с удовольствием, Ричард, – устало ответила девушка, бросая на него взгляд. – Но на следующих выходных я уезжаю на конференцию в Сан-Франциско, так что на этих выходных мне придётся готовиться к ней. Прости.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, Джесс, – понимающе сказал Дик, внимательно смотря на дорогу. – Просто тебе нужно заботиться о себе, иногда отдыхать, иначе ты перегоришь.

\- Да, я знаю. Мы обязательно поедем куда-нибудь отдохнуть, когда я защищусь. Но сейчас мне нужно поднажать, осталось совсем немного.

Ричард кивнул в ответ, потому что они говорили об этом уже не в первый раз. И даже не третий. Он знал, что Джесс очень важна её работа, и Дик это уважал, но девушка абсолютно забывала заботиться о себе, и если бы Ричард не ждал её дома с ужином почти каждый вечер, то она наверняка забывала бы поесть.

У дома Уэлшев стояло несколько машин, поэтому Дику пришлось припарковаться в конце улицы, чтобы не образовать затор, когда все начнут разъезжаться. Вытащив коробку с заднего сидения, они с Джесс пошли на задний двор, с которого доносились веселые голоса, а также запах барбекю. Ричард положил подарок на столик к остальным, после чего пошёл к имениннице, чтобы поздравить её. Одди качалась со своей подругой на качелях, ещё пара детей играли на площадке рядом, пока взрослые собирались группой у гриля с бокалами в руках.

– Привет, принцесса. Я слышал, что у вас сегодня какой-то праздник? – с хитрой улыбкой спросил Дик, слегка прищурив глаза. – Опять что-то у папы с его работой?

– Нет, глупенький, здесь ведь нет того страшного дяди, – ответила Одди, останавливая качель. Страшным дядей был Собел, один из партнеров Гарри, к несчастью. – Сегодня мой день рождения.

– Да ты что, правда? – с притворным удивлением воскликнул Уинтерс, прижимая руки к сердцу. – Как я мог забыть о том, что у моей любимой крестницы сегодня день рождения! И как же мне повезло, что, совершенно случайно, у меня в машине был подарок, упакованный в красивую бумагу со зверушками. Вот так совпадение, не думаешь?

– Тебе очень повезло, дядя Ричард, потому что без подарка ты бы не получил кусочек моего вкусного торта, – важно сказала девочка, не сводя с Дика прищуренный взгляд.

– А могу я получить два кусочка, если тебе вдруг ну очень понравится то, что мы с Джессикой подарили?

– Конечно, ты получишь два, как только я посмотрю, что же вы мне подарили, – немного подумав ответила Одди. – Один для тебя, а один для Джессики. Всё честно.

– Эй, я имел в виду два кусочка для себя!

Но Одди уже бежала к столу с подарками со своей подружкой, громко смеясь от того, что ей так ловко удалось одурачить крёстного. Мужчина провожал её взглядом, с волнением наблюдая за тем, как она разрывает подарочную бумагу с мультяшными зверями. Лицо именинницы осветилось счастливой улыбкой, когда она увидела большой набор лего, сразу же распечатывая коробку с запчастями.

Одди не знала, но её вкусный праздничный торт, два кусочка которого выпрашивал Ричард, пёк сам Уинтерс, хоть Рэне и предлагала ему свою помощь. Дику было приятно делать торты на дни рождения друзей и близких, ведь это помогало выражать ему свою любовь и заботу.

Вечер прошёл замечательно, но Ричард и не ожидал меньшего. Он находился со своей любимой невестой, близкими друзьями и крестницей, они ели вкусную еду, Дик даже выпил бокал белого вина за здоровье Одди после долгих уговоров её родителей. Где-то под конец вечера он помогал Кэти с грязной посудой и краем глаза заметил, как Гарри несёт сонную Одди в её спальню. В этот момент Дик ощутил лёгкий укол сожаления, ведь знал, что если и станет отцом, то совсем не скоро. Однажды они заводили с Джесс разговор об этом, из которого стало ясно, что Джесс не хочет заводить детей в ближайшие пять-десять лет. Она осознавала полную ответственность и понимала, что с её занятостью ей придётся брать декретный отпуск, а Джесс не хотела этого. Она любила свою работу, ей это было очень важно, важнее, чем дети, по крайней мере сейчас. Дик тогда согласился с ней, сам будучи занятый своим бизнесом. Но сейчас, благодаря Китти, он был свободнее, Джесс заканчивала аспирантуру, и у них скоро будет большой дом с садом у озера. Может их время скоро придёт?

На следующий день Дик оставил Джесс дома одну, чтобы не мешать ей работать над материалами к конференции, а сам отправился в пекарню, чтобы подменить Рэне. Они со Спиной собирались съездить к её родителям, а Ричарду было нечем заняться, так что провести целый день на работе было не самым худшим вариантом.

Он пришёл раньше всех и начал работать, зная, что большого потока посетителей в кофейне не будет до обеда, как было обычно по субботам. Он ставил первую партию чесночных булочек в печь, когда пришёл Хэффрон.

– Доброе утро, Эдвард, – поздоровался Ричард, принимаясь теперь за сладкую выпечку.

– Доброе утро, босс, – кивнул Хэффрон, надевая на себя фартук. – Разве сегодня не смена Рэне?

– Я её подменяю, она со своим парнем поехала к родителям.

– Точно, Спина же упоминал об этом вчера, – протянул парень, хлопая себя по лбу. – Ну здорово, я давно не видел Вас на кухне, ещё не позабыли всё?

– Я пёк тогда, когда ты ещё даже не знал, что такое венчик, – со смехом сказал Дик, взбивая яйца для бисквита. Они продолжили работать в уютной тишине, пока Ричард не вспомнил о вчерашней встрече с Никсоном. – Кстати, меня вчера просили передать тебе, что у тебя классные сэндвичи.

– О, это круто. Кто-то из Ваших знакомых? – спросил Эдвард, нарезая свежие овощи.

– Да, мой новый знакомый, – ответил Ричард с легкой улыбкой.

Через несколько часов работы в пекарне Уинтерс решил выйти прогуляться, чтобы немного освежиться, а также пообедать. Выйдя через заднюю дверь, Дик обогнул здание и пошёл вниз по улице, наслаждаясь прохладным ветром после жарких печей. Он гулял около десяти минут, много думая о новом доме. С понедельника начнутся работы, и Дик был здорово взволнован этим. Они с Льюисом долго обсуждали ремонт, внешний вид, и в голове Ричарда начала складываться картинка, но он всё равно с трудом мог представить себе свой дом. И совсем не мог представить, понравится ли он Джессике.

Подойдя к работе, Дик заметил знакомую парочку, которая направлялась в пекарню. Никсон шёл со своей дочерью, держа её за руку, внимательно слушая всё, что она говорила. Ричард придержал для них дверь, наконец-то сталкиваясь взглядом с глазами мужчины.

– Добрый день, Льюис. И добрый день тебе, Элли, – сказал Ричард, пропуская их вперёд. – Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь так скоро.

– Ух ты, вот это обслуживание, – рассмеявшись ответил Никсон, проходя с дочкой в кофейню. – Добрый день, Ричард. Что я могу сказать, Ваши пирожные покорили Элли, она не могла дождаться, когда мы поедем сюда снова. Всё утро меня умоляла.

– А вот и не всё утро, ты еле проснулся час назад, – скромно сказала девочка, смущаясь Ричарда. – Здравствуйте, мистер.

– Я очень рад, что тебе понравились наши пирожные. Давайте, я угощу вас, выбирайте, что хотите, – сказал Уинтерс, кивая Анне, которая была сегодня за кассой. – Я не принимаю отказа, мне будет приятно порадовать таких преданных посетителей.

Лицо Элли озарилось улыбкой, и Никсон хотел было отказаться и поблагодарить за щедрость, но, после пронзительного взгляда Ричарда, решил не протестовать. Девочке очень хотелось попробовать новые пирожные, и её скромность поразила Дика, потому что при большом выборе и таких возможностях, она выбрала всего лишь одно. Лью вновь заказал себе сэндвич, только в этот раз с другой начинкой.

– Спасибо Вам большое, но не стоило нас угощать, давайте я всё-таки заплачу, – сказал Никс, потянувшись к карману с бумажником. – Это пустяки, я…

– Льюис, мне только в радость, присаживайтесь и наслаждайтесь едой, – ответил Ричард, посылая теплую улыбку Элли. – Надеюсь тебе понравится это пирожное. Скажу тебе по секрету – это я его сделал сегодня утром.

– Ух ты, – зачарованно протянула девочка, смотря на Ричарда так, словно он был волшебником. – Спасибо большое, мистер, я думаю, что оно будет очень вкусным, потому что оно выглядит очень красиво.

– Я рад, – сказал Уинтерс, поворачиваясь к Никсону. – Не буду вам мешать, приятного аппетита.

Ричард планировал перекусить чем-нибудь у себя в офисе, после чего вернуться к работе, но не успел он зайти за стойку, как его окликнули.

– Если Вы не сильно заняты, то не хотели бы присоединиться к нам? – спросил Никсон, как только Дик повернулся к ним. – Я слышал, что здесь классные сэндвичи.

На лице Лью расползлась хитрая ухмылка, и Ричард подумал – а почему бы и нет?

– Да, с удовольствием, – ответил Дик.

Он взял себе черный чай и средний сэндвич с курицей, присоединяя к их столику ещё один стул. Элли уже начала есть пирожное, и весь её вид говорил о том, что оно ей очень понравилось. Никс с нежностью смотрел на дочь, не отвлекая её от десерта разговорами, а Ричард тем временем прятал свою улыбку в кружку с чаем, потому что эта картина выглядела до безумия очаровательно. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, каждый занятый своей едой, но вскоре Никсон повернулся к Ричарду, ставя на стол свою кружку с кофе.

– Ричард, как давно Вы владеете этим местом? – с интересом спросил мужчина.

– Больше десяти лет, – ответил Ричард, ловя удивленный взгляд Никсона. – С помощью друга я открыл пекарню через год после окончания бизнес-школы, мне было 24.

– Ого, Вы были очень молоды, – с ещё большим удивлением сказал Льюис, чувствуя уважение к мужчине. – Это впечатляет.

– Спасибо, – смущенно пробормотал Уинтерс, так и не научившийся принимать заслуженную похвалу, не краснея при этом. – Мне очень помогали, это не всё моя заслуга. Мне повезло, что всё сложилось удачно.

– Я слышал, что у Вас скоро открывается ещё одна пекарня? Вроде бы недалеко от моего офиса?

– Да, Вы правы, – прожевав ответил Дик, делая небольшой глоток сладкого чая. – Планируем открывать её в конце года, если не возникнет никаких сложностей.

– Это круто, буду бегать туда на обед, – с улыбкой сказал Никс, переключая внимание на дочь. – И ты будешь ездить ко мне на работу чаще, лишь бы я взял тебя за пирожными, да?

Элли активно закивала головой, вызывая у мужчин легкий смех. Её тарелка практически опустела, пока Ричард разговаривал с Никсоном. Теперь же Дик наблюдал за их разговором, думая о том, почему же они были только вдвоем, где была мать девочки? Бросив быстрый взгляд на руку Никса, держащую кружку с кофе, Ричард слегка нахмурился, не увидев кольца. Решив, что это не его дело, Дик отбросил эти мысли, возвращая внимание к столу.

– А как давно Вы владеете строительной компанией? – поинтересовался Уинтерс, замечая, как Никсон неуютно заерзал. – Извините, если лезу не в своё дело.

– Нет-нет, ничего страшного, – ответил Льюис, качая головой. – Мой отец владеет всей сетью, есть ещё восемь таких компаний, разбросанных по всей стране. Он планировал, что я буду помогать ему с управлением всей сети, но я в итоге остался здесь и возглавил эту компанию.

– Ого, вот это точно впечатляет, – с удивленной улыбкой сказал Ричард.

– Да, мой отец удивился моему выбору, используя при этом малоприятные выражения, – с горькой ухмылкой признался Никсон, потирая шею. – Но мне нравится здесь. Хороший и тихий город, заказы следуют один за другим, а самое главное – я рядом с Элли. Да, малышка?

– Я тебя никуда не отпустила бы, папочка, – ответила девочка, смотря на отца. – Крепко-крепко бы обняла, ты бы без меня никуда не ушёл.

Ричард с улыбкой наблюдал за ними двумя, неожиданно осознавая, что пришло время возвращаться к работе. Отодвинувшись, он встал из-за стола, планируя прощаться с Льюисом и Элли. Никсон собирался отвезти дочь на детскую площадку неподалеку, потому что после сладкого она становилась весьма энергичной, и ей не повредило бы немного подвигаться.

– Спасибо Вам за то, что угостили, – сказал Льюис, пока девочка бежала к выходу. – В следующий раз угощение с меня.

– Да, хорошо, – удивленно ответил Ричард, заинтригованный «следующим разом». – До встречи, Льюис, хорошего вам дня с Элли.

– Спасибо, Ричард, и Вам. До встречи.

Дик с интересом провожал их взглядом, думая о своем новом знакомом. С каждой новой встречей Никсон всё больше казался ему хорошим человеком, и Ричард хотел бы узнать его получше. Дик находил любопытным тот факт, что после знакомства они всё чаще стали сталкиваться вне стен офиса Льюиса. За время ремонта они наверняка неоднократно встретятся с Никсоном, тем более мужчина обещал угостить его в следующий раз, и что-то подсказывало Дику, что Льюис Никсон своих слов на ветер не бросает.

* * *

– Лип, где чёрт возьми носит Либготта и Рэндельмана? – раздраженно спросил Никс, вытирая пот со лба. – Они должны были начать копать яму пятнадцать минут назад, мне самому что ли это сделать?

– Они в пути, забирали мешки с цементом по дороге, – ответил Карвуд, отрывая свой взгляд от планшета. – Не нервничай, Никс, они быстро управятся.

– Это первый день работ, а у нас уже опоздания, – с возмущением заметил мужчина, доставая уже пятую сигарету из пачки за последние полчаса.

Липтон оставил без внимания комментарии Никса, который всегда бесился в первый рабочий день на объекте. Сегодня они начинали работы по укреплению фундамента после всех предварительных проверок. Им нужно было выкопать яму вблизи потрескавшегося фундамента и залить её бетоном, после чего повторить это несколько раз, пока уровень бетона не перестанет падать. Они проделывали это уже много раз, в этом не было ничего сложного, но Лью не перестал нервно расхаживать, мечтая достать из машины свою фляжку с виски. Впереди ждал ещё целый день на участке, а мужчина не пил уже три дня, из-за чего у него сдавали нервы.

Выходные с дочкой прошли как по маслу, им было весело, Элли совсем не хотела расставаться с отцом, но за эти дни она здорово соскучилась по маме. Кэтрин встретила их с широкой улыбкой на лице, и, судя по её виду, выходные удались на славу. Никс вежливо отказался остаться на ужин, ведь Стивен был так же приглашен, и после прощания с дочкой поехал прямиком домой, желая напиться и отрубиться до утра. Но приехав домой, мужчина осознал, что завтра его ждёт первый рабочий день на объекте, и ему необходимо быть свежим и собранным, чтобы не допустить грубых ошибок при работе. Липтон, разумеется, не даст случиться ничему непоправимому, но Никс не хотел всё испортить в первый же день, поэтому встреча с запасами виски была отложена на некоторое время.

Вскоре приехал Либ и Булл, после чего на участке начались работы. Сегодня снова был жаркий день, который к полудню стал ещё жарче. Прохладный ветер с озера не спасал от зноя, поэтому парни, занятые тяжелой физической работой, вместо перекуров бегали окунуться в озеро, чтобы освежиться. Когда был залит первый слой бетона, Никс услышал звук шин приближающейся машины. Обернувшись, мужчина нахмурил брови, так как узнал автомобиль и не совсем понимал, зачем его владелец приехал.

– Здравствуйте, Ричард, – сказал Лью, подходя к водительскому месту, как только машина остановилась. – Что-то случилось?

– Добрый день. Нет, всё хорошо, простите, если отвлёк, – со смущенным видом ответил Уинтерс, отстегивая ремень безопасности. – Как продвигается работа?

– Всё идёт по расписанию, – не прекращая хмуриться сказал Никс. Неужели Ричард один из тех, кто будет постоянно путаться под ногами, контролируя каждый их шаг? – Не сочтите за грубость, это всё-таки Ваш участок, но что Вы здесь делаете? Я уверяю Вас, что работа идёт полным ходом.

– Нет-нет, что Вы, я не ради контроля приехал, – с улыбкой сказал Ричард, выходя из машины с большим пакетом. – На самом деле я привёз несколько сэндвичей, которые Вам понравились, и ещё некоторую выпечку из пекарни.

– Оу, – удивленно протянул Лью. – Это очень приветливо с Вашей стороны, Ричард. Вам не стоило проделывать такой путь ради этого.

– У меня сегодня нет никаких дел, да и хотелось прокатиться. Держите. Там должно хватить и на Ваших работников.

– Ого, спасибо большое, Ричард. Сколько я Вам должен? – спросил Никс, доставая бумажник из заднего кармана джинс.

– Не нужно, я угощаю, – покачав головой ответил Дик, мягко отталкивая руку Никсона. – Просто хотелось угостить вас всех и пожелать удачи с моим запущенным домом.

– Если Вы продолжите меня и дальше угощать, то мне придётся сделать Вам скидку на наши услуги, – со смехом сказал Никс, наконец-то принимая пакет с едой. – Не присоединитесь к нам? Можем перекусить на заднем дворе, у нас сейчас как раз перерыв.

– Да, с удовольствием.

Они обошли дом и увидели на заднем дворе пятеро парней, трое из которых лежали на траве, обсыхая после прыжков в озеро. При звуке приближающихся шагов, все пятеро повернули головы в сторону Дика и Никса, поднимаясь на ноги и здороваясь с Ричардом.

Когда Лью рассказал парням об еде из пекарни Уинтерса, на их лицах расцвели довольные улыбки, и, после слов благодарности, они быстро расхватали выпечку, оставляя немного для босса. Дик пошёл прямо к озеру, решая не мешать ребятам есть в свой перерыв, садясь прямо на траву недалеко от воды. Возможно, ему стоит привезти сюда пару стульев и столик, чтобы иногда проводить здесь время, пока ремонт не окончен.

– Вы купили старый дом только из-за этого вида? – спросил Никс, неожиданно появляясь за спиной Ричарда. Трава смягчила его шаги, делая его приближение бесшумным.

– Это так очевидно? – ответил Ричард, поворачиваясь к мужчине с небольшой улыбкой.

– Я видел Вас на этом участке только дважды, но каждый раз Вы приходите на задний двор и смотрите на озеро. Мне показалось, что Вы наслаждаетесь видом, – пожимая плечами ответил Льюис, садясь рядом с Диком и протягивая ему сэндвич. – Я бы купил участок только из-за этого вида. Дом-то так себе.

– Да, Вы правы, – смущенно сказал Ричард, откусывая немного от сэндвича. – Мне понравился вид, а участок стоил дёшево. Дом правда оказался ужасен, но у меня есть надежда на то, что мне с этим помогут.

– Положитесь на нас, мы сделаем всё в лучшем виде, – с ухмылкой ответил Никс, хлопая Ричарда по плечу. – Когда мы закончим, Вам будет приятно смотреть не только на озеро.

– Было бы здорово, – рассмеявшись сказал Дик.

Они сидели некоторое время в тишине, смотря на озеро и поедая свои сэндвичи. Солнце палило нещадно, и Ричарду очень хотелось прыгнуть в воду, чтобы освежиться, и, возможно, в следующий раз ему не помешает захватить с собой полотенце. Вскоре позади мужчин послышалась возня, парни уже успели закончить свой обед и возвращались к работе. Уинтерс попрощался со всеми и поехал домой, оставляя Никса дальше руководить своей бригадой и следить за ходом работ.

* * *

Спустя три дня, ближе к вечеру Никсон ехал на участок, чтобы проверить маячки из дерева. Они закончили заливать бетон, и он надеялся по прибытию обнаружить, что осадка здания прекратилась, и они смогут продолжить работу, покончив наконец-то с фундаментом. Лью не обязательно было ехать сюда вечером, он мог бы проверить это завтра утром вместе со всеми, но ему нечем было заняться, а ехать к себе в квартиру не хотелось.

Подъехав к дому, Никс вылез из прохладного салона автомобиля и пошёл прямиком к месту, где были установлены маячки. Они остались на том же самом месте, где и были вчера, а значит, что работа по укреплению фундамента наконец-то была завершена. С довольной улыбкой Лью достал из кармана рубашки небольшую фляжку и сделал пару глотков своего любимого виски.

Никсу не хотелось ехать домой, хоть он понимал, что там сможет напиться вусмерть, чего ему сейчас хотелось больше всего. Сегодня днём, во время обеда, ему позвонила бывшая жена и предложила приехать завтра на ужин. Лью не был против, он уже соскучился по дочери после совместных выходных, но спустя мгновение Кэтрин добавила, что на ужине будет присутствовать Стивен, потому что у них есть новость. Никс не понимал, при чём тут он и зачем тогда ему там быть, так что Кэтрин, видимо предвидя замешательство Лью, сказала, что это будет касаться будущего Элли, поэтому им с Никсом будет что обсудить.

Льюис не был глупым человеком. Безответственным – немного, безрассудным – может быть, но Льюис Никсон не был глупым. Он знал, что Кэтрин уже давно встречается со Стивеном, что у них всё серьёзно, Элли любит Стивена, и они хорошо ладят. Наверняка Стивен сделал предложение Кэтрин, которое она, разумеется, приняла. А ещё Никсон знал, что у Стивена есть хороший дом в Сан-Франциско, а сюда он приезжал в долгосрочные командировки, подготавливая слияние каких-то фирм. Так что на девяносто пять процентов Никс был уверен, что Кэтрин ему скажет о том, что она хочет переехать в Сан-Франциско вместе с Элли.

Пройдя на задний двор, мужчина сел на траву, вновь прикладываясь к фляжке. Ему не хотелось думать о завтрашнем вечере, не хотелось допускать мысли о том, что его дочь могут забрать, и он будет видеть её куда реже, чем видит сейчас. Только Лью подумал о том, что его жизнь наладилась – они с Кэтрин больше не враждовали, он часто виделся с Элли и брал к себе на выходные раз в месяц, в фирме было всё хорошо, от отца ничего не было слышно, как вдруг вся его жизнь грозилась пойти под откос. Элли была той самой соломинкой, которая тянула его из болота алкоголизма, не давала ему погрязнуть в отвращении к себе, позволяла ему быть лучшей версией себя. Если не будет её, то для кого тогда ему стараться?

Погруженный в свои мысли, Никс не услышал, как к дому подъехала машина. Его фляжка стремительно пустела, и хоть Лью не раз приходилось ездить домой пьяным из различных клубов, в эти моменты в его голове постоянно мелькал испуганный взгляд Элли, словно она не узнавала своего папу. Мужчина тяжело опустил голову на колени, как вдруг уловил движение слева от себя.

– Господи боже! – чуть не подпрыгнув крикнул Никс, хватаясь руками за грудь. – Вы меня так напугали.

– Простите, я не хотел, – виновато ответил Ричард, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Я не ожидал, что здесь кто-то будет, увидел Вашу машину и решил проверить задний двор.

– Да, я заехал посмотреть метки на столбах, – сказал Никс, сжимая фляжку с виски, борясь с желанием сделать ещё один глоток. – Извините, я сейчас уеду, не буду Вам мешать.

– Нет-нет, оставайтесь, если хотите, – поспешно ответил Уинтерс, присаживаясь на небольшом расстоянии от Никса. – Я подумал, что в это время на участке никого из рабочих уже не будет, поэтому хотел немного поплавать. Не хотел никому мозолить глаза.

– Вы ведь понимаете, что это Ваш участок, Вы можете здесь быть в любое время и никто ничего не скажет? – с легкой ухмылкой спросил Никс, поворачиваясь к мужчине. В лучах заходящего солнца волосы Ричарда казались огненно-рыжими, словно живое пламя. – Вода сейчас, наверное, как парное молоко.

– Да, я понимаю, но мне всё же немного неудобно. Вы все работаете, пока я плескаюсь и наслаждаюсь, – смеясь ответил Ричард, скидывая с себя обувь и снимая носки, но пока не двигаясь по направлению к воде. – А вы не хотите искупаться?

– Нет, спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз, – сказал Никс, смотря на водную гладь. – Мне, наверное, уже пора ехать домой, я и так довольно задержался здесь.

– А Вам можно за руль? – спросил Дик, кивая в сторону фляжки Лью, которую он сразу же заметил. – Я мог бы Вас отвезти.

– Да, я не пьян, всё в порядке. Я хорошо вожу, а так ещё даже лучше, – пытался пошутить мужчина, к своему удивлению чувствуя легкий стыд от внимательного взгляда Ричарда.

– Давайте я всё же отвезу Вас. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Вы попали в аварию, у Вас ещё много работы здесь. – Ричард указывал рукой на дом, слегка улыбаясь. – Пошлите, заберете машину завтра.

– Это правда не обязательно, тем более вы хотели поплавать. Со мной всё будет в порядке, да и вообще я могу заказать себе такси.

– Озеро никуда не денется, я ещё не раз успею поплавать, – сказал Дик, надевая носки и обувь обратно. – А такси обойдется Вам в целое состояние, если оно вообще найдёт дорогу сюда.

Не принимая никаких возражений, Ричард протянул ладонь Никсу, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Они прошли к подъездной дорожке, где Лью быстро заглянул в свою машину, забирая из неё бумажник, ключи и телефон, расталкивая всё по карманам, после чего пошёл к машине Ричарда, который уже ждал его внутри.

– Спасибо Вам, это действительно было необязательно, – сказал Никс, садясь на пассажирское сидение. – Я выпил не так уж и много, я бы смог доехать без происшествий.

– Наверное, я очень ответственный гражданин, тем более мне это нетрудно, – улыбаясь ответил Ричард, заводя машину. – Не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но у Вас что-то случилось?

– Почему Вы так решили? – нахмурившись спросил Никс, поворачиваясь к мужчине.

– Потому что Вы выглядели расстроенным и пили, – пожав плечами ответил Ричард, уверенно выезжая на дорогу. – Мне показалось, что что-то случилось.

– А, – с удивлением сказал Лью, переводя свой взгляд на проносящиеся деревья. – На самом деле пока ничего не случилось. Просто… Возможно моя жена, точнее моя бывшая жена, заберет нашу дочь с собой в Сан-Франциско.

– Ничего себе, мне очень жаль, – после небольшой заминки сказал Ричард. – Но, может быть, всё ещё обойдётся и этого не случится?

– Хотелось бы надеяться, но вряд ли.

Всю дорогу до дома Никс рассказывал о неудавшемся браке, алкоголизме, а также о своей дочери, и не мог понять, с чего вдруг он делится подробностями своей жизни с малознакомым человеком. Он не мог списать это на алкоголь, потому что не был настолько пьян. Возможно, Лью просто хотел с кем-то поговорить, выговориться, ведь у него не было близких друзей. У него был Лип и парни, которые знали его и поддерживали, но он никогда не рассказывал им всё в подробностях. А у Ричарда был такой вид, словно ему действительно интересно и не всё равно, а Никс чертовски устал держать всё в себе и заливать проблемы алкоголем.

Дик ни разу не прервал Никсона, только изредка задавая вопросы. Он чувствовал, что Льюису нужно просто выговориться, и что он явно не один из тех, кто часто этим занимается. Ричард понятия не имел, через что сейчас проходит мужчина, но одно он точно знал – Льюису не помешает поддержка, даже если она будет заключаться только в том, что Дик будет слушать и помалкивать.

Вскоре Дик припарковался у дома Никса. Последние пять минут они ехали в абсолютном молчании, но оно не ощущалось неловким. Ричард был рад, что уговорил Никса подвезти его, потому что иначе мужчина точно опустошил бы свою фляжку по дороге домой, и это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему.

– Спасибо, что подвезли, Ричард, – сказал Никс, отстёгивая ремень. – И простите, мне не следовало вываливать всё это на Вас.

– Не извиняйтесь, – отмахнувшись ответил Ричард, смотря на мужчину. – Мне было приятно Вас подвезти. Надеюсь, что у Вас всё будет хорошо, и дочь будет рядом с Вами, Льюис.

– Зови меня Никс, – с легкой улыбкой сказал Лью, встречаясь взглядом с Ричардом.

– Только если ты будешь звать меня Дик, Никс.

– Без проблем, Дик, – рассмеявшись ответил Никс, открывая дверь машины. – И серьезно, спасибо за всё. Я ценю это, и мне не хотелось портить твой вечер.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

– Тогда до встречи, Дик, – нагнувшись снаружи к водительскому сидению сказал Никс.

– До встречи, Никс, – ответил Уинтерс, улыбаясь на прощание.

Ричард провожал взглядом Никса, пока тот не скрылся за дверью. С легкой улыбкой мужчина выехал на дорогу, направляясь в сторону дома. Дик искренне сочувствовал Лью, ведь тот и правда любил свою дочь, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Подозрения Уинтерса о том, что Никс хороший человек, подтвердились после этой недолгой поездки. Было ясно, что Лью о себе другого мнения, не замечая в себе ничего положительного, но Ричард умел видеть саму суть. Да, Никсон принимал немало плохих решений в своей жизни, делал ошибки, но их делают все, без исключения. Сам Ричард не был святым, каким бы он ни казался для окружающих.

Паркуясь у дома, Дик краем глаза заметил у сидения что-то блестящее. Нагнувшись, он поднял с пола почти пустую фляжку Никса, который видимо случайно выронил её во время поездки. Убрав её в бардачок, Ричард с улыбкой вышел из машины, думая о том, что их следующая встреча уже не будет такой случайной, как несколько последних. Возможно, это будет тот самый «следующий раз», о котором говорил Никс, и Дик ждал этого с нетерпением.


End file.
